Many memory apparatuses have a controller configured to cause a memory access operation, such as a read operation, to determine whether a memory cell in a memory array has one state (e.g., a programmed state) or another state (e.g., an erased state). In some memory apparatuses, such determination of the state of the memory cell can be based on the detected value of a threshold voltage and/or a read current associated with the memory cell. For example, a threshold voltage of a memory cell exceeding a certain voltage may be associated with the memory cell being in a programmed state, whereas a threshold voltage less than a certain voltage may be associated with the memory cell being in an erased state. It will be appreciated that while it may be desirable to have a large threshold voltage difference or a large current difference (also referred to as a window) between programmed and erased states of the memory cells, statistical distribution of resistances among the memory cells in the different states may limit or even eliminate the voltage and/or current window. Thus, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for effective reading of memory cells in a memory array, where the threshold voltage and/or threshold current window is limited or eliminated.